The story of us
by number1Hiddlestoner
Summary: This is a sad fic that just randomly popped into my head. It's about a beautiful tragic love, that stays loyal to the end. If you don't like it please don't be harsh when telling me, it's my story so it ends the way i want it to.


They had been in love for a year now, but had kept their relationship a secret under Severus's request. He had not been ready to have it out to the public. He knew how she would be treated, and wanted better for her. He never thought he deserved her, and now he knew it was true. He felt selfish for wanting such a beautiful angel back, because someone so perfect and innocent as her would only kill and stain her soul by being with someone as dark as him.

Severus was tired of the talking, of the feeling. He wanted her back so badly, but she was gone, never to be his again. If she ever really was his. He started replaying images of their life together, how she would laugh when he made an intellectual joke. When her smile would brighten his whole day, she was the sun that scared away the dark and now she was no longer his.

He just wanted to leave this world, wanted to go to sleep and never wake up. Everything special in his life, he ruined. He shouldn't, couldn't live like this anymore. He summoned a killing potion and another glass of firewhiskey. He walked to his bed and with a scribble on a parchment, and two harmful beverages to drink, darkness filled his vision and at last he felt peace.

Regardless of what Severus thought, he was mourned. For days there was nothing but sad faces and black clothing. He had a huge funeral, and was buried under the willow tree in front of Hogwarts, by the request of Hermione Granger. She proclaimed that the school was his home and during his young years his only safe haven. She might of been the one to take his death harder than others, but never cracked under the suspicious gazes of bystanders.

She tried to carry on normally as if nothing happened, as if he was no more than her old potions professor. The truth was, he was more than that so much more. Inside he was a scared little boy who was never taught to love, and who was afraid of rejection. He had been made fun of his whole life and lived in a a horrible environment, he had to endure what no little kid should have to. Her heart went out to him for many reasons, and even though she had been the one to break it off she still loved him. She couldn't help but to, and now he's gone. No amount of pain can compare to what she felt, so she drank in hopes to numb what she felt searing a whole in her heart.

She couldn't take it anymore, all the whispering, and judging. Then there was the memory of him always there, always reminding. She had looked for love in others, but none were him. She would cry herself to sleep at night, and drink herself unconscious. She couldn't continue to live like this, she no longer belonged in this world. She knew she was probably being selfish, not considering her friends and family's feelings, but she couldn't wouldn't live a life without him anymore. She grabbed her pills her doctor had given her and her bottle of firewhiskey, and went to her room. She dumped the whole bottle down her throat and drank from her bottle. She laid back against her pillow and picked up a picture of happier times, letting silent tears slip down her face .

Hermione was right about how her friends and family would feel. Though they took it pretty hard so did many. She was well loved and was considered to be the most considerate witch to ever live. Many believed that she had killed herself because she couldn't take the pressure of being the brightest witch of her age, others thought she had been kissed by a dark angel and had fallen into disaster. The ones closest to her knew she did it out of love. Even though she tried to keep it a secret Harry knew and under his request she was buried under the willow in front of Hogwarts next to her dead lover. He had never seen a love more tragic.

Harry looked at the grave of his former best friend and potions professor, and couldn't help but feel a semblance of sadness. He had always suspected something between them and regretted that they never got their chance of happiness. He always admired Severus and had always loved Hermione, he felt that he should have intervened somehow, but knew that he would have done little help. He really had never seen a love more beautiful. He turned away and walked with a gap in his heart that was once filled with childish innocence, but now is filled with darkness, and overwhelming sadness.


End file.
